


Russian Holly Jolly

by smileybagel



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Russian admiration, Santa has many names, fluff fluff, one of which is Big Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is given his own room at Big Red’s Workshop and spends more time with the famous toy maker. He picks up a few tools of the trade and a nifty accent to boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Holly Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that my first RotG fic would be gen, but don’t count on the rest being like this. 
> 
> Based off of the movie only with my own interpretation on the relationship between Jack and North and how their universe works.

Russian Santa was pretty cool. 

Before meeting the big guy face-to-face, Jack had no idea that North hailed from Russia. He kept his surprise to a minimum on their first meeting, most of the emotion focused on actually being inside Big Red’s workshop rather than hearing how his tongue formed sounds.

After the whole business with Pitch, Jack had taken to staying at the Workshop for prolonged periods of time. He had begun helping out with the toy making process too. Sometimes, North even let him design a few new toys. Jack had been around the children much more than he or the others had, anyway. The children might enjoy some fresh ideas. 

Jack’s increasingly longer stays were enough for North to instruct the yetis to tidy up one of the spare rooms for Frost. When the winter sprite returned from his latest blizzard in Britain, North had led him down the halls, winding and turning every which way until they finally came upon the living quarters. 

Every Guardian had a room to call their own at Santa’s Workshop, though the man had neglected to set one up for Jack because he didn’t think the boy would want to be tied to one specific place. Now that the winter one had become more inclined to stay, he had decided it was time. With a heavy hand on the snow child’s shoulder and voice thick with accent, North happily announced the news to Jack, his other hand waving and gesturing to the neat, golden plaque on the door that read: Chilly One, Jack of Frost.

“How do you like, Jack? It is to your taste, yes?” North turned the door knob, one that was made out of solid ice with a snowflake engraved in the middle, Jack noticed, and opened the door. Inside were hues of blue and brown, dabs of white here and there on the walls for the freshly fallen snow effect. The ceiling was painted with beautiful designs, almost exact copies of the fern-like pattern that sprang from Jack’s staff. They spiraled out from a circular window framed in sliver, the moon showing brightly right through the middle.

North swept his gaze up the window and then back to Jack, grinning. “Man in Moon likes to be seen by his children. It was his request that you have nice window view.”

Jack skipped about the room, inspecting everything at least once before floating gently next to North, his staff resting against his shoulder and lightly tapping the floor. His trademark ferns inched out from the base slightly, just enough to curl under Jack’s toes. “It’s grea-no, amazing, North, really. I just don’t know why you thought all this work was necessary for…well for me.”

“You are Guardian, Jack, and always welcome here in my domain! But now you need not call couches or window sills bed. Even with Christmas so close and much work to be focused on, do not think I didn’t notice how much time you spend here.” North curled his fists and placed them on his waist, leaning down and gazing at Jack with that knowing smile and playful wink. Jack merely rolled his eyes, turning away and taking another look around the room. 

He spun back to face North, one eyebrow cocked up in question. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you, Santa. Completely off topic, too.” His hand curled around the wooden staff and tapped it against his shoulder lightly, a sign of his curiosity.

“Yes? Go on with question, young Guardian.” North grinned again and straightened his posture, crossing his arms this time.

“Were you always Russian or did the accent happen after you became all holly jolly?”

The inquiry caused North to laugh, the sound causing the room to vibrate softly. “Always Russian, my friend. What make you ask?”

Jack shrugged and jumped, allowing his staff to hold most of his weight as he balanced on top of it, one leg hanging down and swinging slightly. “Just curiosity I guess. Most of the legends seem to cut out the Russian bit, so I believed whatever the locals did. Their stories make you sound different.”

“Mortals believe what they want. Their histories do not show Russians as nicest people, so one can assume they would not want to believe their beloved Santa comes from Mother Russia!” North let out another belly giggling laugh which caused Jack to quirk up his own lips in amusement. It wasn’t “ho ho ho”, but the sound was still contagious. 

“I do not mind. As long as the children are happy with what I do, I am fine with whatever picture they paint of me.” The jolly man slapped a hand on Jack’s shoulder and began to lead him out of the room. “Come, friend. Tooth and Sandy will be returning soon and we should welcome them home, no?”

The winter sprite nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as he closed the door to his room. His room. That had a nice ring to it. Maybe the flighty snow child could get used to settling, though nothing was guaranteed. For now though, it was okay. It was…home. And home was good. 

Jack grinned and picked up his pace, matching North’s strides with many hurried steps. “Hey North, do ya think you could maybe teach me Russian? Or at least how to speak with that cool accent? I’ve always been amazed by the speech whenever I visit Russia and it’d be awesome to know a little more about the language.”

His request was met with more joyful laughter and an affirmative answer. After the holiday rush passed, Jack could be found more often than not in North’s personal ice office. When Bunnymund visited the day after Easter, he was more than surprised when Jack greeted him in a deep, Russian growl.


End file.
